fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Odenville Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Bandage Aid (Trauma 1 Instructions) **Walking Wounded **Meds to Go **Walking Wounded, part 2 **Med Evac **Don't Sleep 'til Odenville (1 AP) *Demanding Supply **Demanding Supply (2) **Mostly Come Out at Night **To Build a Bigger BOOM (Bombs 1 Schematics) **Zombies in Hot Pursuit **Picking Up The Pieces (1 AP + Shake It Off, Vol 1) *Mining Our Business **Mine over Monster **In the Dark **Do You Mine? **Do You Mine? (2) **Almost Lost His Mine **Things You Hate to Hear **Few Wires Short of a Bundle **Killer Clones **Invade Your Space **Finally Some Good News (1 AP) *Odenville Chamber of Commerce **Restealer **Bushwhack the Ambuscade **CHOTA Liasons **Eye of the CHOTA **Dusty Boots **Odenvillain **The Muster **Red Sky in Mourning **Coming to a Head **Business or Pleasure? **Salvager Summit **Salvager Summit (2) (1 AP) **Digging Odenville *On the Order Scorpiones **On the Order Scorpiones (2) (Pathology 1 Instructions) **The Nest (1 AP, Group Mission, Dress Sabre) NPC Faction Mission(s) *Our Good Name (+250 Franklin's Riders rep) **Our Good Name (2) (+250 Franklin's Riders rep) **A Budding Trust (+250 Franklin's Riders rep) **A Budding Trust (2) (+50 Franklin's Riders rep + Axes 1 Instructions) **Securing the Trust (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) *Paper Trail (+100 Bankers rep) **Paper Trail (2) (+100 Bankers rep) **Paper Trail (3) (+100 Bankers rep) **Paper Trail (4) (+100 Bankers rep) **Bank Transfer (+100 Bankers rep) Other Town Mission(s) *Building Inspector (Torso 1 Instructions) **Hard Shell *Compulsory Generosity **Compulsory Generosity (2) (Preserving 1 Cookbook) **Wisdom is Meant to be Shared **A Real Warrior, in Action! (5xVegetarian Chili) *Morbid Thoughts *Odenville Industrial Complex **Odenville Industrial Complex **Hell Bent for Leather (Shoulders 1 Instructions) **Armored and Dangerous (Jackets 3 Instructions) **Pole Position **Ten Foot Pole **Ten Foot Pole, part 2 *Ought To Stay Buried **Long Buried Past *Prodigal Daughter **Daughter of the Prodigy **Heads or Tails **On the Trail **Decryption Key **My First Transmission (req. 30 Science skill) **In Transit (ATV Control System) *Reborn from the Soil **Reborn from the Soil (2) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Gaunt's Stragglers *Open Book Society *Vision Quest (Odenville) 2018 Halloween Event Missions Bankers Missions *Banking on Bounties (Sector 1) (Choice of Skullshot One, Sawn-Off Skullblaster One or Little Crunch) Tech Missions *Zombie Decoy (Sector 1)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Zombie Decoy (Sector 1)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Traveler Missions *Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 1)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 1)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Lightbearer Missions *Curing the Common Clone (Sector 1)(1) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 1)(2) (5x Brain Rot Cure) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 1)(3) (5x Brain Rot Cure; Repeatable) 2018 First Night Event Missions *Boxing Day (Odenville) *Bring Me Some Figgy Pudding (Odenville) **More Figgy Pudding (Odenville) *Deck the Hills (Odenville) **Holiday Spirit (Odenville) **Holiday Album (Odenville) *Hangin' 'Round the Mistletoe (Odenville) *Light the Darkness (Odenville) **Light the Darkness (Odenville)(2) *Operation Nice List (Odenville) **Operation Nice List (Odenville)(2) **Operation Nice List (Odenville)(3) **Operation Nice List (Odenville)(4) **Operation Naughty List (Odenville) **Operation Naughty List (Odenville)(2) **Operation Naughty List (Odenville)(3) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Odenville) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Odenville)(2) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Odenville) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Odenville)(2) *The Goose is Getting Fat (Odenville) **More Goose (Odenville) Holiday Event Exchange Missions *Delightful Desserts *Fabulous Foodstuffs *Gift of the Mad Jai (Plateau) *Luscious Libations *Terrific Toys Category:Odenville